Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Datacenter (SDDC). For example, through hardware virtualization, virtual machines (e.g., referred to as “nodes”) running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. To manage various nodes in the virtualized computing environment, a management entity requires access to the nodes, such as for configuring the nodes after a provisioning and deployment phase. However, in practice, the nodes are not always accessible, such as when deployed on an isolated network.